1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a foldable device that includes a flexible display unit and controls an activation of the flexible display unit when the foldable device is unfolded, and a method of controlling the foldable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As developments in display technology advance, various display apparatuses, such as flexible displays or transparent displays, are being developed. Since a user may fold or unfold a device that includes a flexible display based on a circumstance of using the device, a volume of the device may be significantly reduced.
A flexible display may be implemented in the form of an organic light-emitting display (OLED), a liquid-crystal display (LCD), or the like. For example, a flexible display may be manufactured by using a flexible material for the LCD or the organic light-emitting display, for example, by substituting an organic substrate with a plastic film. Additionally, a foldable device may be manufactured by using a flexible material for at least a part, which may be folded, in the LCD or the organic light-emitting display.
As a flexible display is used, various fields to which the flexible display may be applicable are emerging. For example, a flexible display may be applied to a field of electronic books that may substitute for publications such as magazines, textbooks, books, or cartoons, or a field of new portable information technology (IT) products, such as a subminiature personal computer (PC) that may be carried by folding or rolling a display or a smart card for checking information in real time. Thus, there is a demand for development of an interface in which characteristics of a flexible display which are reflective of the flexible display are employed.